<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sakusa Kiyoomi and the 5 Stages of Grief by mucynt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965159">Sakusa Kiyoomi and the 5 Stages of Grief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucynt/pseuds/mucynt'>mucynt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Five Stages of Grief, Fluff, I actually don't really know what character study implies, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi is a drama queen, Unrequited Love, but not really, no beta we die like men, sakukomo cousin dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucynt/pseuds/mucynt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The second that Kiyoomi realized that the biggest of disturbances had taken over his life, he felt like he finally knew what grief was. Falling in love with Miya Atsumu really did mean the end of life as he knew it."</p><p> </p><p>(or Sakusa Kiyoomi realizes he might be in in love with Miya Atsumu and goes through the 5 stages of grief because he is NOT about to accept it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komori Motoya &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sakusa Kiyoomi and the 5 Stages of Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/ftwsakuatsu/status/1353137528253997056?s=20">this</a> genius prompt by <a href="https://twitter.com/ftwsakuatsu">@ftwsakuatsu</a> on twitter</p><p>This is actually my first fic because so far I've only stuck to posting nonsense threads on twitter (which, by the way, go check them out: <a href="https://twitter.com/mucynt">@mucynt</a>) so I hope you guys like it. I channelled all my passion to clown Sakusa Kiyoomi because honestly I think he deserves it. </p><p>Enjoy and let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grief is something that every person is bound to go through at some point in their lives. Whether it is due to a bad breakup or even the loss of a loved one, when someone experiences a drastic change in their lives, it feels as if the world has turned against them. </p><p>Kiyoomi had been lucky enough to sail through a steady life with almost no bumps along the way, no unexpected or unpleasant changes turning his world on its axis. So naturally, his luck had to run short at some point.</p><p>Kiyoomi didn’t plan for it to happen. For the love of god, if he had had a saying in it, he would have pulled the brakes before it even started. But apparently the karma of a stormless and harmonious life was truly a bitch. </p><p>He probably should have seen it coming the moment he walked into the MSBY Black Jackal’s try-outs and saw that blond head of hair that had always meant trouble. If Sakusa Kiyoomi was the symbol of tranquility, Miya Atsumu was the very embodiment of disorder.<br/>
For that very reason, the second that Kiyoomi realized that the biggest of disturbances had taken over his life, he felt like he finally knew what grief was. Falling in love with Miya Atsumu really did mean the end of life as he knew it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DENIAL</strong>
</p><p>It is said that when a person experiences grief, they go through 5 different stages: denial, anger, bargaining, depression and finally acceptance. Based on this logic, Kiyoomi really couldn’t be blamed for his first reaction to the life altering news. There was no possible way that he was <em>actually</em> in love with Miya. He looked back on the events of the last months trying to figure out a reason as to why his brain was malfunctioning like this. When he had first joined the team, just a few months ago, he thought the setter was quite possibly the most obnoxious human being to ever grace the face of this earth. He was always making witty comebacks, cracking rude jokes and just being plain annoying, especially to Kiyoomi, who he had taken the habit of calling any variation of his name other than his actual name. Despite his loathsome personality, Kiyoomi was aware of the fact that the man was in fact attractive (he had the common sense to at least not deny that objective fact), but that had never been a problem whenever he saw him parading around the locker rooms in full display of what was clearly a body crafted by years and years of meticulous training. It was no problem at all, because as soon as he opened his mouth to say some stupid line like “Hey Omi-kun, like what ya see?” Kiyoomi was remembered of his real nature. </p><p>But two months ago this reality had changed. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint when the shift had occurred, but all those little things that had once made him want to strangle the blond to death had now a completely different effect. Kiyoomi found himself looking forward to their back and forth bickering and waited with anticipation for those stupid comebacks, because he knew they were always accompanied by that dumb smirk he so wanted to kiss off his face (see? these intrusive thoughts cannot possibly come from a place of reason). Whenever Miya called him by that nickname, which he used to despise so much, he now felt a sense of endearment that made his stomach churn. And, worst of all, when he witnessed Miya’s daily after-shower spectacles, he had to fight the urge to not scream at the top of his lungs (lets just say that the intrusive thoughts that came to him at those times were hallucinations that should never see the light of day). </p><p>What had happened in between those months? What could have possibly changed in the universe for him to be having these thoughts? After hours of turning in his bed and going through every possibility, he came to a conclusion. He decided to call his cousin. </p><p>After a couple of rings, Komori finally answered the call.</p><p>“Kiyoomi, you better be dying, because I see no other reason for why you would be calling me at 4am in the morning.”</p><p>“I think I might have hit my head.”</p><p>“Huh? Like right now? What did you do, are you okay?” </p><p>“No, not right now. I think it might have happened sometime in the last couple of months.”</p><p>“Okay, I think you might have hit your head right now because I have no idea what you are on about. Did you fall off your bed or something?”</p><p>“No, idiot. I didn’t fall off my bed. I don’t know how it happened but I’m sure it did because there is no other way to explain it.”</p><p>“Explain what?”</p><p>“Why I’m hallucinating that I’m in love with Miya.” Just saying it out loud made Kiyoomi want to throw up.</p><p>“Okay, hold up. WHAT?!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN LOVE WITH MIYA?! I THOUGHT YOU HATED HIM!! ALSO WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH YOU HITTING YOUR HEAD??!”</p><p>“Stop screaming, god. Listen. Yes, he is the most aggravating person in the world, or so my brain thought a few months ago. These last two months I’ve been feeling... <em>things</em>… when I’m around him, and I keep having these thoughts about kissing him, and… okay, I can’t even say it, but you get the point. Clearly I’m having a lapse in judgement because, have you met him? So, after a process of elimination of every reason that could explain why I’ve lost my sense of reason, I’ve come to the conclusion that I must have hit my head at some point two months ago and had a small concussion that messed me up.” Kiyoomi knew his logic had to be right in <em>this</em> at least.</p><p>“Oh, you are messed up alright. Putting aside the insane possibility of you hitting your head and not remembering it at all, didn’t it occur to you to consider the fact that maybe you <em>actually</em> like him? He’s not that bad, you know?”</p><p>“Not that bad?! Oh, my bad, I didn’t know I was talking to an insane person. <em>Obviously</em> I don’t like him. How could you even suggest that?”</p><p>“Listen, I know you think he is stubborn and obnoxious, but you’re no better than he is. I think that you do like him, it’s just that it’s so hard for you to accept it that you’re looking for any way to minimize how much that overwhelms you” </p><p>Kiyoomi made an attempt to interrupt his cousin’s insane rambling, but the other sounded determined in saying what he had to say </p><p>“bup bup bup, let your much wiser and sensible cousin lay down the facts for you. Maybe you’re right. Maybe this is just a lapse in judgement. But I don’t think it's that crazy that you may have actual feelings for him. This is just very new to you and you’re in denial to try and process it and adjust to this new reality. I know you’re not gonna accept this now, but just humour me. Take it one step at a time, but ask yourself what you like about him. I’ve heard the things you say when you talk about him and it’s not all bad, you know? And stop being so dramatic, it never was a good look on you.”</p><p>The line was silent for a few seconds and Komori wondered if his cousin had heard a word of what he said. </p><p>“I hate you. I’m never asking you for advice again”, the response finally came, and the call ended.<br/>
Kiyoomi went to sleep thinking that the world was definitely against him, and he was gonna have to fix this on his own.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ANGER</strong>
</p><p>A few days passed by and the situation only got worse. After his call with his cousin, Kiyoomi found himself obsessively going over all the facts. He had eventually given up on his concussion theory because there was no point in trying to find an explanation. All he could do now was fix this mess. The only problem was that there was a wrench in his plan, and that wrench was none other than Miya Atsumu himself. </p><p>The cause of his unexplainable infatuation had now walked into the locker room sporting a shirt so tight that it made his body look like it was sculpted by God himself. He walked up to Kiyoomi, smiling like he wanted to give the sun a run for its money, and handed a bag to him. </p><p>“Hey Omi! Here’s that sweater ya let me borrow the other day. Sorry it took me so long to return it, it just felt rude to give it back like that, so I washed it and ironed it myself!” </p><p>Kiyoomi was speechless for a few seconds, staring at the man in front of him. He felt a strange rush of anger wash over him and finally took the bag that was being handed out to him with more force than he intended, and left without saying so much as ‘thank you’. Atsumu was left standing there looking like someone had just punched him in the face. Kiyoomi walked away thinking that maybe he should have. </p><p>Why was he thinking this? Why did he suddenly feel so angry when Miya had actually done a really nice thing for him? It was actually not the first time the blond had done something like this. However intolerable Kiyoomi found him, not once had Miya disrespected his boundaries. What’s more, he always seemed to go out of his way to make Kiyoomi feel comfortable without expecting anything in return. </p><p>That’s what it was, Kiyoomi thought. It’s all his fault. If Atsumu wasn’t so nice to him, he wouldn’t be going through all this. If he wasn’t so thoughtful and respectful I would not be feeling this way. If his body wasn’t built like a greek statue that belonged in the middle of a museum, Kiyoomi wouldn’t have fallen the way he did. Blame Miya Atsumu for being so goddamn perfect, the fucking prick. </p><p>As soon as he got home, he unlocked his phone and pressed on his cousin’s number without giving it a second thought. </p><p>“I hate him”, he said when he heard Komori pick up. “I fucking hate him.”</p><p>“I’m gonna go out on a limb here and guess that this is about Miya”</p><p>“Well, who else could it be other than the bane of my existence?”</p><p>“There’s the drama queen again. Last week you were in love with him and now you hate his guts? I take it my advice didn’t work.” </p><p>Kiyoomi laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, no shit. All I want is to forget about this, but <em>of course</em> he has to walk into practice today looking like a fucking model straight out of a magazine and giving me back my sweater which he took the time to wash and iron. And it’s not even like he did a bad job, he might actually be better at it than me.”</p><p>“Woah, okay, calm down, keep it in your pants! He can wash a sweater properly? That’s clearly a sign that he is your soulmate.”</p><p>“Motoya, don’t make me hang up on you again.”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, I’m kidding. It’s just that you are so dense I can’t help making fun of you.”</p><p>“Here you go again. Please, enlighten me with your knowledge, Komori-sama, since you seem to have a degree in psychology all of a sudden.”</p><p>“Why, thank you! I’ll be delighted to. But the answer is actually quite simple. You’re scared.”</p><p>“What?” He really didn’t know why he kept calling Komori for help.</p><p>“You are scared! You’re scared of what you are feeling and it’s making you uncomfortable, so you’re letting it out as anger because it’s easier than admitting it!”</p><p>“I’m not scared. What would I have to be scared of?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe you’re scared that he may not have the same feelings for you and that he might reject you. But first of all you need to accept that you actually have those feelings. Come on, Kiyoomi. It’s getting old.”</p><p>Kiyoomi let himself think for a few seconds and finally said “Fine. I do have feelings for him, but that doesn’t mean I’m happy about it! I want it to go away, I didn’t ask for this!”</p><p>“I don’t think love is something you ask for, and that’s what you don’t understand. Once you finally realize that, all you need to do is get over your fear and say it to his face. Call me back when you get a grip.” </p><p>This time it was Kiyoomi who was left listening to the dead end of the line.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BARGAINING</strong>
</p><p>What the hell did Komori know about love anyway? His love life consisted of that one girl he kissed during a birthday party in middle school and a relationship that had lasted a whole 2 weeks before he joined the EJP Raijins. Kiyoomi had just been dealt a bad card and he was going to find a way to get a better deal even if it was the last thing he did. He was willing to do anything.</p><p>He had never been one to believe in any form of higher power, his whole belief system being based on pure logic and what he could see before his eyes. But since logic had seemed to take a leave of absence in his life, he was now willing to pray to every god out there if it meant he could be put out of his misery. He would put his whole life on the line. He would promise to be an exemplary human being, donate all his money to charity or adopt every stray dog in the world. Hell, he would even shave his whole head if it came to that. But please, God, any God, if you are out there, don’t let me be in love with him.</p><p>Kiyoomi came to terms with the fact that the situation was out of his hands. There was nothing that he, a simple miserable mortal, could do to influence a change in his new reality. So while he waited for a heavenly sign that his prayers were answered, he decided that the best thing to do was just accept his fate and go along with it.  </p><p>He tried to act normal. As normal as one can act when they are in love with one of their teammates who happens to be around him almost 24/7. He kept his cool whenever Atsumu called him “Omi-Omi” in that sing-song voice that makes his heart feel like it will beat out of his chest. He allowed himself just a small grin and a nod every time he did something nice for him, which seemed to happen a lot lately. Like when he slowed his pace as they walked, so that both of them would be slightly separated from their team, knowing that Kiyoomi prefered his distance. Or whenever he texted him “did you arrive home safe?” every time Kiyoomi left a team dinner early because his social battery had run out for the day. </p><p>But keeping his emotions in check was getting harder by the minute.</p><p>He would never admit this to his cousin’s face, but he had been right. Atsumu wasn’t so bad. He wasn’t so bad at all. In fact, Kiyoomi realized, he was one of the most genuine and caring persons he knew. Yes, he could come off as obnoxious and bratty sometimes, but behind all that, every little action he did was always full of love for the people he cared about. But perhaps not the kind of love I was expecting for, Kiyoomi thought, sadly. I am in love with him, and I know he cares about me. But he doesn't love me in the same way. He cannot love me like that. </p><p>It was the night of a team dinner that Kiyoomi’s fate was set in stone. He would have much rather stayed at home, moping about his pathetic feud with the universe, but instead he chose to go out, working to maintain his cover as a regular guy who is most definitely not absolutely lovesick over one blond idiot. </p><p>Later in the night, as he drove back home, exhausted from interacting with his teammates, he would regret his choice. He would have been better off staying in. </p><p>Had he done that, he wouldn’t have heard those words that became his downfall. </p><p>Miya had been his charming self, as usual. He cracked jokes, laughed with the others, and kept making sure that Kiyoomi was comfortable with all of it. It did not help Kiyoomi’s cause in trying to keep it cool, but he had grown used to dealing with it by now. The conversation at the table kept shifting from one topic to the other, so he wasn’t paying much attention to it, happy to just nibble on his food, counting the minutes until he could go home. </p><p>So he really didn’t know how Inunaki managed to bring up the worst possible topic imaginable.</p><p>“Hey, Tsumu! I haven’t seen you go out with anyone in a while. What’s up with that? Did you lose your charm?”</p><p>“Excuse ya, my charm is fine. But... yes, I guess it’s been a long time since I’ve been on a date. It’s just that… I’m not really looking to date right now.”</p><p>To say that Kiyoomi’s world stopped on its tracks would be an understatement. It was as if everything around him disappeared all of a sudden and the void of his impending doom filled every nook and cranny of his heart. It’s not like it was such a big change. He already knew his feelings were not reciprocated. But hearing the words straight out of his mouth felt like someone had ripped his heart right out of his chest. The rest of the team brushed off Miya’s comment like it was nothing and moved on to talk about something else, unaware of the turmoil inside Kiyoomi’s mind. He managed to stay calm long enough to not raise suspicion, and left the restaurant blurting out some excuse about how he had to wake up early the next day. </p><p>Needless to say, he didn’t get a minute of sleep that night.</p><p>For the first time since his life had turned upside down, he found himself looking back on the past. Perhaps if things had played out differently this wouldn’t be happening. Perhaps if he had made different choices, he wouldn’t be feeling this pain right now. What if Atsumu hadn’t been nice to me? What if I handn’t played along with his stupid banter? What if he didn’t look so infuriatingly hot without even trying? What if I had chosen a different team? What if… what if… what if…</p><p>There was no point in asking himself these questions. By now, he was well aware that no matter what paths his life had taken, he was bound to fall in love with Miya Atsumu. </p><p>And that was the worst realization of all.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>DEPRESSION</strong>
</p><p>He was far past the point of denial, he was sure of that. His anger had faded away easily when he realized blaming his own heart’s doings onto someone else was not fair to anyone. Evidently, the bargaining had borne no results, which only confirmed that there truly was no God out there, because this had been one of the biggest tragedies in the history of humankind. Divine prayers were out of the question and reality hit him straight in the face. If the set rules were anything to go by, Kiyoomi knew what stage he was in now. </p><p>There was no avoiding it anymore, no point in resisting it or trying to change it. This was his new normal. He would have to live his life with the burden of his unrequited love. To the people around him, he was still the same old Kiyoomi - if only a little more prickly, which didn’t strike anyone as odd. He went to practice, talked to his teammates -including Atsumu- like he normally would, and played volleyball with the same dedication as always. What the others didn’t know was that when Kiyoomi arrived home he would take on his newly acquired pitiful routine of putting on his oldest sweats, grabbing whatever leftovers he found in the fridge, and sitting on his couch to watch the sappiest, most disgusting romantic movie he could find, shouting nonsense through his tears. Stuff along the lines of “Ohhh, look at us! we’re so disgusting and in love, and it is mutual because the universe loves us! Get fucked, both of you.” He would call his cousin -the only person who was aware of his miserable state- and complain about the lovey-dovey couple on the screen, only to have the other tell him the same thing every time.</p><p>“Really, Kiyoomi. This drama act has gone on for long enough. You are acting as if he rejected you right to your face, when all you’ve done is create a whole story in your head about how he doesn’t love you back. Look, I’m not saying he does, but I’m also not saying he doesn’t! I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He cares more about you than anyone else on the team, and that’s saying something. All he said was that he wasn’t looking to date anyone right now. You don’t know what he meant by that! It doesn’t necessarily imply that he cannot have feelings for you. I think you’re looking too much into it. You have to get out of that couch, go take a shower - because god knows you probably haven’t - knock on his door, and ask him. That is the only way you will know how he truly feels. And if he rejects you, so be it. But at least you’ll have actual proof and reason for sulking on your couch for hours on end. If you don’t do it, then I will.” </p><p>Deep inside Kiyoomi knew his cousin was probably right, but he couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. He didn’t think he could handle that feeling of rejection another time. </p><p>So when he heard the knock of the door over the sound of his tv and a voice saying “Omi-omiiii, please open the door!”, he almost decided to believe in God again, if only to put the blame on someone for this vile joke. Surely there had to be someone up there who had it in for him.</p><p>He paused the movie, which was now showing a montage of the stupid couple being sappily domestic and rubbing noses, while some indie cover of a love song played in the background (maybe Kiyoomi should be grateful that his love life didn’t work out, because being in love was looking kind of disgusting). He mustered all of his courage for what was about to happen and opened the door.</p><p>He saw Miya standing at his doorstep, pouting like a kid who just dropped his ice cream cone. He really had no business looking that cute. </p><p>“Okay, Omi. Spill. What’s going on with ya?” </p><p>Oh, it’s nothing, Kiyoomi thought. Just the fact that I’ve been madly in love with you for the last three months and it’s driving me crazy, and I know you don’t feel the same way so I’m practically in a stage of mourning. </p><p>“Nothing”, he said.</p><p>“It’s not nothin’, dummy. You’ve been acting distant, and I know we don’t spend that much time together but you’ve been avoiding me more that usual. Are ya mad at me or somethin’? Did I do somethin’ wrong?” </p><p>Apparently his attempts at masking his distress had not been so sly after all. Damn Miya Atsumu and his attentiveness. </p><p>“No, Miya. I’m not mad at you.” Anymore. That had been stupid. “I’m just in my head a little bit, it’s not your fault” Lie. “Why do you care so much anyways?”</p><p>“What do ya mean why do I care?! There’s clearly something bothering ya and I hate seein’ ya like this. I wanna help.” </p><p>“Listen, I know you wanna take care of all your spikers because it’s in your nature, but I’m fine. I don’t think you could help me with this anyways.”</p><p>“You think this is just me trying to be a considerate setter? Obviously I care about ya as a teammate, but this is beyond that. I’m worried about ya and I just wanna see ya happy”</p><p>“Why? Why do you care so much?”</p><p>“Because I love you, Omi.” </p><p>Oh. Kiyoomi must have not paused the movie properly because there was no way those words had been uttered by the man in front of him. </p><p>But there was no mistaking that voice. The same voice that wrapped so gently around his name. The same voice that would sometimes whisper at him asking him if he was okay, and other times would ring so loud in the shout of “Nice receive, Omi!”. That same voice was now somehow forming around three words that Kiyoomi never thought it could produce. At least not for him. </p><p>“You what?!” Kiyoomi’s heart was doing somersaults inside his chest. </p><p>“I’m in love with you, Omi. And I know ya probably don’t feel the same way, but I’ve been in love with ya for years and I guess it’s time I finally said it. Sorry, that probably ruins everything.”</p><p>Ruin everything? For the first time in a long time Kiyoomi felt like the walls inside his heart when getting rebuilt.</p><p>“You...you love me? You have been in love with me for YEARS?!!”</p><p>“Yes… I probably had a crush on you back in highschool, but when I saw you again after all that time I realized it was so much more than that. But I’m sorry, I know ya don’t feel the same, so I shouldn’t have said anything.”</p><p>“I’m going to kill you. You are telling I have spent three months going through all the stages of grief after realizing I’m in love with you and thinking you couldn’t love me back, just for you to come knock at my door and tell me you’ve been in love with me all this time??!! Seriously, what did I do in my past life for the universe to treat me this way??!”</p><p>“Wait, WHAT?! YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH ME?! HOW?! WHY?!”</p><p>“I don’t know, Miya. I thought I was going insane, or that I had hit my head or something. But you make it so hard not to love you. You’re caring and considerate, not only to your teammates but to everyone around you. You’ve always respected my boundaries and made sure I was comfortable. And even though you annoy me sometimes, I actually enjoy spending time with you, more than anyone else, and I find myself wanting to get closer. I didn’t want to believe it at first, but the truth is that I’m going to love you no matter what I do.” He stared into Atsumu’s eyes letting all his feelings out into the open. “Also, you’re like extremely hot. It’s unsettling.” </p><p>“Omi...I-” Atsumu stared at him in shock “Oh my god, we’ve been so stupid.”</p><p>Kiyoomi couldn’t help but laugh. “Tell me about it. Komori is going to kill me when he finds out.”</p><p>“Are ya that eager to tell everyone that ya love me, Omi?” he smirked.</p><p>“Never mind, I actually hate you.” </p><p>When he leaned forward to wipe that stupid smirk off his face and their lips met, it felt like balance had finally been restored and the world was put back on its feet. </p><p>“You know, Omi,” Atsumu said when they separated “when I saw ya lookin’ so gloomy I thought someone had died or something” </p><p>Kiyoomi smiled at the irony. </p><p>“Yeah, that’s pretty much what it felt like”</p><p>As they kissed on his doorstep, the image of that couple still stuck on the tv screen, Kiyoomi thought to himself that maybe love wasn’t so bad after all. </p><p>At least now he knew it was on his side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ACCEPTANCE</strong>
</p><p>“So he came to your door and confessed to you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“He confessed that he had been in love with you since high school?”</p><p>“Pretty much, yeah.”</p><p>“So when he said he wasn’t looking to date, it was because he only wanted to date you?”</p><p>“Apparently that is what he meant, yes.”</p><p>“And now you two are a couple and are very much in love?”</p><p>“That sounds kind of disgusting, but sure.”</p><p>“So you’ve been crying and complaining to me for three months when you could have been dating him all this time?”</p><p>“Yes, Komori, that is what happened. Do you have anything constructive to say?”</p><p>“Do I have anything to say?! As a matter of fact I do. I TOLD YOU SO! Don’t you have anything to say to me?”</p><p>“Yes. Your advice is shit and you should never pursue a career in psychology.”</p><p>“Fuck you. Go kiss your boyfriend.”</p><p>“That I will do.”</p><p>He hung up and looked at his boyfriend lying in bed next to him.</p><p>“What did he say, babe?” </p><p>“He said he’s very happy for us and wishes us the best.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure he did. Hey, wanna watch another romantic movie and laugh at how much better we are than the protagonists?”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>As they cuddled up in bed, snug in each other's arms, Kiyoomi looked back on the chaotic journey that got him here. A lot had changed and he could definitely say that life as he once knew it was over. But despite what the universe seemed to have against him, he had never felt happier. </p><p>Stealing a glance at the man in his arms he thought that he liked his new normal. He liked it a lot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote all of this in only two days (which for me is insane) but as soon as I read that prompt I had the whole idea in my head and I almost set my computer on fire with how fast I typed.<br/>Thank you for reading this far if you have and I hope you enjoyed it and that you hate sakuatsu as much as I do.</p><p>Please leave kudos and comments and feel welcome to go scream at me on <a href="https://twitter.com/mucynt">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>